


Sex Hazards

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Brotp, M/M, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: He swallows when he looks at Jonghyun in the doorway of the bathroom, breathing quickly, one hand clapped over the side of his neck.tw for u know zombie apocalypse stufftumblr





	Sex Hazards

Jonghyun is alone when he wakes up. Alone and cold. He groans quietly to himself, rolling over onto his stomach on his lumpy mattress and flopping a hand around to look for blankets. It’s the cold part that’s bugging him, not the alone part. He knows that Taemin doesn’t like to wake up with him the mornings after they fuck. Something about the sex that makes them snuggling together weird. Like it’s extra intimate cuddling, instead of the regular, boring, huddle-for-warmth-in-a-rundown-abandoned-military-outpost cuddling. Jonghyun doesn’t agree, but he doesn’t make a big stink out of it either. There’s too much effort going into not dying or turning into an infected fungal monster to complain about waking up alone every once in a while.

After another few minutes of defiantly mashing his face into his pillow because he doesn’t want to get up, Jonghyun concedes defeat and starts to get up. He should probably go see Minho before his watch shift is over, and talk to Kibum about something nice for breakfast for once. Maybe his little orange tree finally has something ripe on it. He yawns as he pushes himself to his feet, rubs his eye and searches blearily for a shirt. He thinks the one he grabs is Taemin’s, but he doesn’t think Taemin will care. He’s the one that wanted to bang last night anyway.

He’s shuffling down the hallway, blearily taking in the graffiti and broken locks that litter the walls, when he passes the bathroom door and decides that he needs to pee. It’s cracked open so he assumes that no one’s in there and pushes it open with one hand, yawning again into his other.

“No, _don't_ \--” Jonghyun starts at the sudden, urgent words. He blinks fully awake and alert by reflex--not being quick can get you killed--but all he sees is Taemin.

He would flinch away, back out with apologies, but… Taemin’s not in any kind of compromising position. He was in front of the mirror, fully clothed. Instead, Jonghyun frowns, taking in his appearance: mussed clothes, rumpled hair, like he’d been running his fingers through it, red eyes… was he crying? Or, almost crying, at least. Taemin would be caught dead before he let someone catch him crying. And his voice was so... hysteric? Much more panicky than it should have been for just being walked in on in front of the mirror. He swallows when he looks at Jonghyun, breathing quickly, one hand clapped over the side of his neck.

“Um,” Jonghyun says. He’s very confused. As he stands there, staring at Taemin, he sees Taemin’s features go through a range of emotions. Panic, fear, confusion, realization, understanding, relief, all in a span of a few seconds, and when he finally settles, he’s stopped on anger. LIke, fury. He’s fucking pissed, taking heavy strides across the dingy bathroom tile to reach Jonghyun, and Jonghyun has no idea why.

He opens his mouth to ask if Taemin is okay; he doesn’t get the first two words out before Taemin winds back and punches him square in the face.

He stumbles back, cursing heavily through the hands he brought up to cover his nose. What the _fuck_? He doesn’t even get to finish getting his footing back before Taemin’s grabbing his collar, tugging him painfully close with half of a growl.

“Don’t you fucking _ever_ bite me again,” he snarls. He pushes Jong away from him and into the doorframe painfully before shoving passed him and stalking away without another word. Jonghyun leans against the doorframe, bewildered, hurt, and mildly angry, staring at the back of Taemin’s messy black hair in disbelief. He catches sight of something on Taemin’s neck when he rounds the corner, now that he’s not covering it up anymore--a red mark. A bite mark.

A bite mark from Jonghyun, from last night, when he bit above Taemin’s sweaty collarbone to muffle his groans.

Oh, fuck.

~

When he finds Taemin a little bit later, he’s slouched over the kitchen table, weakly holding a mug of hot water against his cheek. His shirt collar is tugged as far up his neck as it’ll go and there’s a large patch bandaid over the bite. Jonghyun shuffles in guiltily, not sure of what to do.

“Um,” he says quietly. “I’m sorry.” Taemin throws him a glare over his mug, but Jonghyun can tell it’s halfhearted, weak. All of the fight has already left him. Jonghyun scratches an itch on his shoulder, uncertain.

“I woke up...” Taemin mumbles. “I woke up, and… and there was a bite mark, and I… I didn’t know where it came from, and I thought it was--but it couldn’t have been, and I knew that, but I fucking--” He takes a deep, shaky breath and shakes his head, folding his arms under it and burying his face in them. Jonghyun feels like shit. It’s not even anything that he did on purpose, and normally it wouldn’t even be that big of a deal, but… Taemin told him, one time.

His biggest fear isn’t being shot by travelers, eaten by infected, or attacked while on watch or out looking for supplies; it’s being infected without his noticing. Being bitten just a tiny bit so it goes unnoticed, breathing in spores he didn’t even know were there, somehow getting infected in his sleep... he’s scared of not even having the ability to defend himself, of not even having the knowledge that something is wrong until it’s too late. And for him to wake up alone, shuffle sleepily to the bathroom and find a bite mark on his neck….

“I’m sorry,” Jonghyun says again. He didn’t have to bite Taemin last night. Taemin shakes his head, though, mumbling away his guilt.

“Don’t, just… you better find me a new big bandaid,” he says, lifting a finger from his mug to point at Jonghyun. “This was my last one.” He gives a tiny, tiny chuckle, like he really wants to find humor in his downer of a morning. Jonghyun keeps feeling bad anyway. He shuffles closer, pulling up a chair next to Taemin hesitantly.

“Do you want me to…?” he trails off, slipping his arm around the back of Taemin’s chair, but not his shoulders. He’s never sure with Taemin; he knows that he pretty much literally always craves snuggles, but sometimes he still just wants space. He leaves it open for Taemin to decide.

“No,” Taemin mumbles, shaking his head. He’s still looking down at the table and not making eye contact. Jonghyun is disappointed--he really wants to hold Taemin himself--but takes his arm away anyway. Maybe some other time. “Actually--” Taemin says, reaching out and catching Jonghyun’s hand before he can fully take it away. “Yeah.” He tugs Jonghyun out of his chair and into his lap instead. Jonghyun obliges easily, slipping one arm around Taemin’s shoulders and the other around his waist. Taemin sighs deeply and presses his forehead against Jonghyun’s shoulder for a moment. “I didn’t give you a nosebleed or anything, did I?” he asks, peeking up and gently poking around Jonghyun’s nose.

“No, it just hurt like a punch to the face regularly does,” Jonghyun shrugs. It’s not like he hasn’t gotten a few of those in his lifetime. Taemin hums a knowing little noise and leans his cheek against Jonghyun’s shoulder again. He reaches for his water and takes a little sip as Jonghyun absentmindedly looks around the rest of the kitchen. He’s not really sure what the right thing to say is. Or if he’s already said it. Ugh. Whatever. If he thinks of something later, he’ll say it, and Taemin will let him know if it was needed or not. For now, he just rubs soothing little circles into Taemin’s shoulder and works out how he’s going to get a patch bandage off of Jinki later to replace the one he made him use.


End file.
